


Love Chaotic

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Jared Padalecki, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Passion, Slight Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Jared is made to believe his best friend is out to take the girl he intends to marry and blows a fuse when we walks in on what he thinks is an intimate moment.





	Love Chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a 500 word drabble that I wrote as I wrote as a request, but I saw a potential story in the plot so I decided to elaborate.

It’s been tense for a while. You can’t pinpoint the day, month or hour that things changed, but they definitely have changed and not for the better. No more easy conversations. The goodbye kisses are forced and there are miles between you in bed. Hand holding and light displays of PDA are non-existent, and passion? Passion packed its bags and fled a long time ago. You missed the tender nights together, naked sweaty bodies entangled in one another, breaths mingling, your lips inseparable from his. You missed the heat between you; the desire that always seemed to flare in each other just by a look alone. But that’s all over. It’s cold between you now.

You have wracked your brain trying to figure out what might have caused it. Was it something you said? Maybe you did something that caused the change? God only knew, but it was killing you. You were very thankful for the shoulder Jensen always lent you. From day one he accepted you as a part of Jared’s life. He treated you as a close friend and almost automatically became your best friend too. You could tell him anything and he was always there when you needed him. He didn’t take sides, he just listened and offered comfort and occasionally gave bits of advice. Just like today…

“I just can’t figure it out Jay…” you sniffle, holding back your tears.

Jensen scoots closer, putting his arm around your shoulders and tucking close to his chest.

“I know sweetheart, but it’ll be okay, I promise. He just needs a little time. I’m sure he’s just stressed about filming and the tight schedule we have this season. It’s been tense for everyone on set since we got back. Once we start getting a good flow, I bet he will be the old mushy teddy bear you know.” He smiles kindly.

“I don’t know, Jay. This seems…different. I wouldn’t call it stress at all, it’s more like…” you pause for the right word, “Like anger. A lot of anger.”

“I know my boy,” Jensen tries to reassure you. “He loves you. It’s stress.”

Heaving a heavy sigh you sink into Jensen’s side, “Whatever it is I hate it. I miss him Jay. I can’t lose Jared. I love him so much.”

A tear slides down your cheek and you lay your head on his shoulder. Jensen tries his best to soothe you, to tell you everything is going to be ok, but you shake your head unable to see it his way. Just as he leans in to place a light chaste kiss to your temple, Jared comes stomping through the front door and completely combusts at the picture before him. In his eyes, you are locked in an intimate embrace with his best friend, whom he would have trusted with his own life but, as Jared sees it, has now betrayed him.

“What the fuck is this? Is this some kind of sick joke?” He yells at you both.

Jensen stands and holds out his hands in an attempt to halt Jared’s tirade. 

“Wait, brother…”

He stomps forward and gets in the face of his closest friend.

“Wait for what? Don’t you dare call me that when I walk in on you two making out like fucking teenagers.” he seethes.

Without pause to allow any explanation Jared continues his tirade. He turns his anger fully onto his best friend.

“Really Jensen? You just couldn’t stand that she was mine could you? Couldn’t stand that I was finally happy again.” His voice booms.

The expression Jensen gives is heartbreaking. It nearly kills him to think that Jared, his closest friend who is more like his brother, would ever see him as the type to intentionally hurt him. It takes everything Jensen has to remain calm.

“What? Jare, why would you ever think…”

“How could I think…?” Jared yells.

“Well let me paint you a picture.” Jared says in exasperation as begins to pace, the strain of his anger evident in his long jerky strides.

“It is two o’clock in the afternoon, when you knew full well I wouldn’t be home. I walk in to see you sitting on the couch with your arms around my girlfriend and your lips plastered to her face!” 

His words punctuated with a fist smashing into the nearest wall. You let out a squeak in shock and fear as plaster and sheetrock go flying. Jared turns abruptly and steps up to Jensen but before anything could be said you step between them, putting your hands on Jared’s chest and forcing him to look down at you.

“Jared, baby,” your voice shaky and brittle.  
“Why would you ever think I would choose anyone over you? You are the only man I’ve ever wanted. You know that.”

The pleading look in your eyes seems to calm him a bit as he processes the situation. You keep your eyes focused solely on him in an attempt to show him that he is your only concern. His brow furrows and his anger quells. 

“You mean…” he looks back and forth between you and his best friend. 

Confusion clear on his face.

Jensen shakes his head, “What the hell Jare? I would never do something like that to you, not to mention cheat on Danneel.”

Jared runs a large hand through his unruly locks, “I… I didn’t even think about Danneel.” 

He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling stupid for not thinking it all through. 

“The P.A. on set said…” he exhales audibly, visibly distraught. 

“Never mind, I’m such an asshole.”

“The P.A.?” Jensen questions.  
“Amber?” Jensen rolls his eyes and chuckles darkly.  
“Figures. Dude, she wants in your pants. Doesn’t surprise me she would try something like this to break the two of you up. I guess she figured with us out of the way she had a clear line to you…. and you are not an asshole. ” Disgust is clear in his tone.

“I-I’m so sorry guys.” Jared breathes.  
“I should have known it was all a lie. I shouldn’t have doubted either of you, but…she was so convincing!”

Jared’s anger spikes again, “She had photos and…”

Jensen claps him on the shoulder on his way out, “Nah… no worries brother, and the photos? I’ve not seen them but I can bet those were photos of innocent conversations and hugs between friends made to look like more than what they really were.”

He smiles at Jared and offers a brief, but heartfelt hug.

“Listen, I’m headed out. You need your time.”

“O-oh okay, “Jared stutters. “Beer later?”

“You bet brother.” Jensen replies with a smile as he heads out the door.

Jared turns back to you reaching up to cradle your face in his big warm hands. 

“I’m…so, so sorry, Y/N.”

You smile sadly, “It’s okay, Jare. I’m just glad we know the truth.”

Jared shakes his head, “No. It’s not okay. I’ve wasted so much time being mad, no… angry, over a lie.”

You stand on your tiptoes to place a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“I love YOU, Jare. Only you. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.”

He pulls you into a tight hug, “God… I love you too, Y/N. So fucking much.”

He looks down into your eyes, “Forgive me?”

“Nothing to forgive, Jared.” You breathe.

Suddenly his lips crash into yours, his mouth hot and hungry.. Your tongues mingle and dance together, tasting each other deeply. Breaths are rapid, heartbeats thumping wildly.

“Fuck…baby I…”

You stop him mid sentence as you shove him back against the wall.

“No talking love.” You order.  
“I need you now. It’s been months.” You whisper hurriedly.

He moans as your hands skim his chest and travel down to the growing bulge in his jeans. Your fingers deftly remove his belt and are pushing his pants down over his narrow hips within seconds. You undress each other quickly, but from there time seemed to stop. This is what you missed, skin on skin, needy caresses and hot feverish kisses. Passion. The passion that had always been between you had returned tenfold. You couldn’t get enough, and it appeared neither could Jared.

“Mmm… baby,” he whispered as he trailed wet kisses and quick little nips down your throat.

“Jared.” His name a moan on your lips.

Just hearing his name come from your mouth, filled with desire is all he needs to take complete control. He lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his slim waist and walks you over to the wet bar laying you out before him. 

“Damn girl...I am going to eat you up.” he growls as one of his large hands travels between your breasts and down to spread your thighs. 

“I’ve forgotten how you taste, I think I need a reminder.” 

He winks with a smirk as he dips his head to lick a long line from your ass to your clit. You squeal and wriggle beneath his heavy arms. His hands clamp down on your hips to still your movements and his mouth seals tightly around your nub. Your head shoots back in ecstasy as Jared sucks on your clit, his tongue swiping across in quick succession. He moans, savoring your taste and shoves his tongue between your wet folds to gather up more slick for his taste buds. 

“Like sweet honey.” He admires, pulling away only briefly to place his hands beneath your thighs, lifting you up for easier access. 

Jared slips two long fingers between your folds, crooning them up and into that special little spot that drives you wild. You can hear the squishy wet sounds your pussy makes as he toys with your g-spot. He licks his lips as he plays, obvious hunger burning in his eyes. He doesn’t last long before he delves into your hot moist cunt with vigor. 

You can barely hold on, the pleasure is immeasurably good. Your breath comes in quick short pants, your thighs and stomach muscles twitch and your walls quiver with each long thrust of his tongue. Jared takes his time, lavishing you with his mouth, savoring every drop of your sweet slick. After a while, only when you are on that thin line of the pleasure being almost too much, does he relent. 

“Fuck, Jare. Oh god that feels so good.” You pant.

He backs away with a proud smile on his face, letting you slip down from the bar to stand in front of him. His gorgeous body, sun kissed and muscular, calls for attention. You’ve never been able to resist him, he’s just too beautiful. You stand before him, eyes traveling from his captivating sunflower eyes down to follow his treasure trail to the most ravishing cock you have ever seen. It juts out long and proud from the sexiest hips you can imagine. Those lines, that V at his hips just makes you want to come without even a whisper of a touch.

You kneel, reaching up to take hold of his heavy shaft. Upon your touch he throws his head back and groans, biting his lower lip in an attempt to muffle the sounds he makes.

“I think I need to suck this gorgeous cock. Such a treasure, Jare.” 

You smile deviously up at him. Before taking him into your mouth you hear him huff, “Oh fuck..” Your lips seal around the large thick head of his cock just as a drop of precome slips out. You hum in appreciation. 

“Mmm...so good.” You praise. 

Jared watches intently as you devor his massive member. You leave one hand at the base of his cock, stroking him in time with the movement of your mouth, while the other hand slowly slides up the inside of his toned muscular leg to lightly squeeze and caress the heave sack that hangs low beneath his glorious cock. You pull back to move one of his legs, positioning it up on the back of a bar stool. He looks down at you with an expression of curiosity. 

“You’ll see.” You whisper. 

With his leg up over your head, it gives you more room to move between his powerful thighs. You take him back into your mouth and suck him a few more times before removing his cock with a loud pop and licking a line from the tip to the base of his shaft. His breath hitches, spurring you on. You keep one hand around his cock, pumping him slow and leisurely while your tongue moves down, toying at his perineum and finally moving to dip between his cheeks to lap at his tight sensitive hole. 

He sucks in a breath in surprise, but quickly relaxes into the exotic new sensation of a tongue lapping at his anus. He likes it. You can tell by his quiet little moans and every so often he wiggles his ass slightly as you push your tongue past his tight ring of muscle. Not to overwhelm him, you pull back and return your attention to his rock hard dick. Once your mouth is wrapped tightly around his shaft, Jared’s hips begin to move involuntarily allowing him to take over. He fucks your mouth in long slow strokes, gently guiding you where he needs it most. 

You focus on wrapping your tongue around the thick pulsing head and tease the sensitive spot on the underside of the shaft right where the hood and shaft meet. His pants become broken and sharp and his hips quicken with shorter thrusts. You are sure he’s about to blow, but he pulls out from your mouth, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock to stop his orgasm. 

“Oh hell no! Not yet baby girl.” he laughs shakily. 

“I am nowhere near ready to come yet.”

“Oh really?” You ask slyly. 

You can see a glint in his eyes, a small flash of dominance as you back away playfully. You turn to run and he laughs, lunging after you.

“Then I guess you will have to catch me first!” You shout.

He smirks, “Tsk tsk, baby girl. You know when I catch you I’m gonna be so worked up you won't be able to walk for a week.”

He follows after you slowly, his long strides making it easy for him to stay close. You can hear him growl behind you as he watches your naked form bounce and sashay through the house. You make a quick turn into the bedroom and try to shut the door, but he’s on your tail and you just aren’t quick enough. Jared grabs you as he bursts through the door and he throws you onto the bed. 

Playfully, he jumps on top of you rutting between your thighs as he plasters you with sloppy wet kisses. You both laugh happily for a moment before the passion takes you over once more. He moans into the kiss, and as his hips thrust up the head of his cock catches at your entrance and he slips in, stretching you open to him. He stops, just the head of him inside your aching pussy. Your walls clamping down at the intrusion. 

Jared slowly pumps his hips, pushing into you more each time, allowing your body to stretch around him. His breath comes in quick pants and sweat beads on his chest. He’s trying hard to take it slow when all he wants is to let his animalistic side take charge and fuck you hard and fast. You hear him grunt and whimper as he fights his inner dominant voice. Reaching up you lay a hand on his chest through the damp curls there, grabbing his attention for a moment. 

“Don’t fight it baby.” You tell him. 

He shakes his head adamantly, “It's been too long. I could hurt you.” 

Leaning up, you capture his lips in a soft kiss. 

“You won’t hurt me, you love me too much to get too rough; and I know what you need right now… slow and careful isn’t it.” 

A deep growl grows within his chest as he stares into your eyes. Whatever he is looking for must be present because he nods once before his hold on your thighs tightens enough to bruise, tears back and enters you completely in one hard thrust. You cry out, tears stinging your eyes but the pain doesn’t linger, it morphs into the most heightened feeling of pleasure you have ever felt. His name on your lips is a chant, urging him on faster and harder. Your nails score his back eliciting a groan and a devilish smile from him as he pounds you into the mattress. 

“Yes baby, do that again.” He orders breathlessly.

Your nails scrape down his sunkissed sinewy back and he throws his head back letting out a roar that rattles the world around you. His passionate animalistic nature brings you over the edge and sends you deep into a whirlpool of ecstasy. You can’t seem to catch your breath from wave after wave of blinding orgasm hits you with each powerful thrust of Jared’s hips. His enormous cock slamming into your g-spot again and again endlessly pumping up the pleasure as he takes what he needs. 

His stamina has always amazed you. He can go for what seems like hours before he tires and loses control of his body. When you finally come back to your body he slows a bit, circling his hips making his dick hit every part of your sensitive pussy. He moans as your walls quiver around him. 

“Damn Y/N,” he pants, his head rolls on his shoulders reeling in the feeling of being immersed inside you.

“Ohhh yeah baby, shit…” 

He pulls out and leans in for a deep sloppy kiss before turning you into your stomach and lifting your ass in the air. He places one hand on your back pushing your upper body down into the mattress.

“Fuck you’re beautiful like this.”

Jared grabs his rock hard cock and toys with you, teasing your folds with just the thick tip of his dick.

“Mmm, you are soaking wet Y/N. Feels so good.”

You wiggle your ass at his praise and he chuckles and slaps your ass. He pushes into you, but only an inch or so and pulls back out, making you moan in protest. 

“Is this what you want baby? You want my big cock?” He teases.

You whimper, pushing back in an attempt to take what you want but Jared anticipates your move and rears back away from you completely. You can hear a low rumble from behind you just before you feel Jared tongue dives between your sopping wet folds. You inhale sharply at the sudden intrusion but the pleasure soon spreads throughout your limbs to settle in the pit of your stomach. He explores your pussy thoroughly, not leaving anything undiscovered to his hungry mouth. 

“Fucking shit baby, you taste so good. I could eat this pussy for days.” 

You gush at his words pulling a satisfying groan from Jared as he laps up your juices. He strings you out, leaving you wanting, needy and over sensitive. As he pulls his mouth away from your cunt he swipes a finger down your slit with an approving grunt. 

“Delicious!” 

He smacks your ass again and enters you without pause. You both cry out, your body responds to his massive rod, caressing him as he completely fills you, still leaving a couple inches of his shaft to spare. He grunts as he bottoms out and begins to undulate his mouth watering hips. At this point you have no control over your body. Your cunt spasms and flutters as he impales you over and over again. His pace is relentless and his hunger for you is insatiable. He gives you everything he has, fucking you hard and deep. Your name is a whispered chorus upon his lips as he rides closer and closer to the edge. 

Your body clamps down around him ceasing his movements abruptly. 

“Oh god… oh fuck… fuck… oh…” 

Your walls squeeze him tight and his fingers clamp down on your hips bruisingly. He yells out as his release is ripped from him and fills you full of his come but it doesn’t stop. Spurt after spurt his orgasm continues and drips from you, down your thighs and onto the sheets beneath you. His balls hug tight beneath his cock dripping with your combined slick. 

As your pussy trembles around his thick girth your orgasm crashed into you like a massive wave during high tide. Still your body refuses to release him. He’s held fast to ride the hurricane of pleasure right along with you wrenching another release from him. 

You both collapse onto the slick soaked sheets, out of breath and completely sated for the time being. Behind you, Jared begins to laugh uncontrollably. Giggling at his happiness you turn to him. 

“I have NEVER experienced anything like that in my life.” 

He reaches out and caresses your bottom lip with his thumb. His laughter fades and his eyes light up. 

“You are my everything. That… little piece of heaven we just experienced… only you can take me there, it’s only for us.” 

You smile lovingly and lean into his sweat soaked chest to claim his lips. He kisses you deeply, slow and gentle. After a few moments Jared moves from the bed pulling you up into a sitting position. He kneels down before you and takes your hands, you are both still stark naked and flushed. 

“I love you, Y/N. I don’t… I can’t remember ever loving anything or anyone this much in my entire life. When I thought I’d lost you to Jay, baby it almost killed me.” 

Tears stung your eyes, “I’m so sorry about all that Jared.” 

He shakes his head quickly, “No no, that’s over and… I don’t want to ever think about it again, but I need you to know YOU are my life, the reason I breathe. You are my heartbeat, and I cannot ever lose you.” 

Tears are flowing steadily now. Jared bends down and reaches under the bed. 

“Y/N, baby…” he pulls out a small red velvet box. 

“I hid this here...months ago, waiting for the right time. I don’t want to wait anymore.” 

Opening the box he swallows audibly and places it in your hand. 

“Marry me? Let me love you for the rest of my life. I want to wake up with you wrapped in my arms, fall asleep with you being the last thing I see. Be my wife and I promise you will never wonder if I love you, if I still find you attractive… I’ll show you everyday for the rest of our lives.”

You are full on bawling by now and your voice is absent. You lunge for him wrapping your arms around his neck sobbing your “Yes” into his ear and peppering his face with soft kisses. He laughs softly and hold you close, rejoicing in your acceptance. 

Later, as you are lying in bed enjoying the peaceful contentment that surrounds you Jared whispers, “Y/N Padalecki. I really love the sound of that.” 

He reaches for your hand and places it over his heart. 

“I love the sound of that too.” You tell him.  
“How about a spring wedding? Right before the snow melts.” 

He squeezes your hand, “That sounds absolutely perfect… Mrs. Padalecki.”


End file.
